De azul metamórfico a verde iridiscente
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Midorima/Takao] Midorima se acomoda en su asiento, parpadea un par de veces en la oscuridad, se auto-odia un poco, maldice y bendice lo que sea que esté sucediéndoles, vuelve a cerrar los ojos, y continúa observando la imagen de Takao dibujándose de a poco tras sus párpados. De todos modos no puede hacer más. Shonen-ai. Semi-AU, Two-shot. Para el Mes MidoTaka. Día 28.
1. Mar desteñido

| _De tantas veces que escribí y reescribí esto en mi imaginación, esta ha sido la única idea medio completa que me convenció. Ojalá a ustedes también les convenza._ |

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el evento de FB: Mes MidoTaka, a día 28._

* * *

Midorima cierra el libro, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber roto su récord de lectura apenas iniciado su sábado. La sonrisa que se le pinta en el rostro es interrumpida por su hermanita, quien lo observa con curiosidad desde el otro lado del sillón. ―¿Hermano?

― ¿Sí?

― ¿De qué trata el libro?

El chico se acomoda los lentes sin haber desdibujado la mueca de alegría y se dispondría a responderle a su hermana de las teorías del Universo hasta que recuerda que esta solo tiene 7 años y la emoción se le corta de tajo.

―De teorías acerca de la creación del Universo―, responde ya más desanimado, con el mismo tono neutro que utilizaría un robot. A la niña le brillan los ojos, y a su hermano, al notarlo, le refulgen el doble. ― ¿Y cuál es tu preferida, hermano?―, la escucha preguntar, pero tarda sus segundos en procesarlo.

Apenas pronunciada la pregunta, la habitación es sepultada en un silencio monstruoso que todo lo consume. Midorima abre un poco los ojos, sorprendido de su propia sangre, y agradece a todo lo infinito que Ayami sea su hermana. Solo suya.

Justo cuando está por comenzar una emocionante discusión acerca del Big Bang, vuelve a ser interrumpido por el sonido de un mensaje llegando a su celular. Se disculpa con su hermana y, cuando lee el contenido del mensaje, vuelve a pedirle una disculpa. Levantándose del sillón, dice:

―Lo hablaremos en otro momento, Ayami, ahora tengo algo que hacer.

La niña asiente sin resentimientos y se despide de su hermano deseándole un buen día.

Mientras espera a que sea respondida su llamada, Midorima aprieta el agarre a su Objeto de la Suerte de ese día. ―Señora Takao, buenos días, soy Midorima Shintarou. Lamento la molestia, pero ¿Kazunari se encuentra en casa?

* * *

―Ya no sé qué hacer, Midorima-kun. Lleva toda la mañana así…

Recapitulando, Shintarou hace un repaso mental de todos sus momentos vividos al lado de Takao. Recuerda su primera impresión de él, su carácter tan desaliñado, su creciente y extraña amistad, los pases que les hicieron ganar partidos, las sonrisas que le sacaba inconscientemente; todo. Lo recordaba todo de esos momentos con él. Y sin embargo no cabía en su asombro de verlo como lo tenía frente a sí en ese preciso instante: roto.

Takao, pataleando desde su cama, gritaba desgarradoramente. Midorima solo podía entender dos oraciones de todo lo que su compañero clamaba: 1) Que no veía un carajo, y 2) "¿Dónde está Shin-chan?"

«Puede que sea mucho pedir, pero por favor intenta tranquilizarlo, Midorima-kun…» Es la frase con la que Shintarou sale por fin de su ensimismamiento. Asiente después de un parpadeo a la mujer, le sonríe para intentar tranquilizarla a ella primero y le obsequia un «Déjelo en mis manos» que busca ser amable. A la dama se le escapa un suspiro entre lágrimas que solo una madre puede soltar por sus hijos y, agradeciéndole, le deja a solas con Kazunari.

Midorima se toma dos pasos de meditación para acercársele; uno para prepararse mentalmente y el otro por si el primero no ha servido. La voz firme le vuelve a salir naturalmente. ―Takao.

El nombrado lo escucha, claro que sí, pero no reacciona más que una milésima de segundo antes de volverse a echar a llorar, esta vez sin tanto drama de por medio. Hunde la cara en la almohada fuertemente, ahogando un grito que habría retumbado en toda la residencia, y solo entonces se digna a voltear hacia su amigo.

Midorima podría jurar que Takao le analiza de cuerpo entero, incluso que hace contacto visual con él, pero Kazunari jura y perjura que no puede ver ya nada.

―Shin-chan…―, susurra. La alegría que puede percibir Midorima en su voz le rompe algo por dentro, y solo puede reaccionar acercándosele.

―Sí.

Y de un segundo a otro, ya tiene al más pequeño aferrándosele en un abrazo que le resulta más necesario que otra cosa en el mundo. Midorima tarda sus segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace, no duda en corresponderlo.

* * *

Tras haber permanecido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ahí, Midorima tuvo que avisar en su casa que posiblemente no llegaría a cenar, por cómo estaban las cosas. Sin embargo, para cuando la señora Takao ya le había ofrecido acompañarlos a la cena, Midorima dudó de siquiera llegar a su hogar ese día.

Se levantó del asiento que cortésmente le había ofrecido la hermanita de Takao horas antes y dispuso su camino hacia la mesa a paso lento. Ofreció una última mirada a su compañero de equipo, entre la preocupación y la esperanza, y cerró la puerta del cuarto, dejando a Kazunari solo.

Al llegar a la mesa, los rostros del par de mujeres se encontraban descompuestos de la preocupación. ―Lamentamos que tengas que permanecer aquí, Midorima-kun, pero Kazunari no dejaba de insistir y yo… ― Un suspiro melancólico interrumpió las palabras de la mujer. Observó a su hijita tratando de consolarla y apretó su manita para decirle en una sonrisa que se encontraba bien. ―Lo que quiero decir es…

―Muchas gracias, Shin-chan―, completó la pequeña. Los ojitos azules de Yoshimi observaron a Shintarou con el mismo aire sincero que los de Takao, estrujándole el corazón un poco. Midorima se acomodó los lentes y asintió sin encontrar palabras para decir.

La cena transcurriría en completo silencio de no ser por los cubiertos que de vez en vez tintineaban. Midorima comenzaba a pensar que no era buena idea que Takao estuviese tanto tiempo solo, pues podría despertar y la escena que presenció al encontrarlo se repetiría.

A dos segundos de retirarse de la mesa para ir a comprobar el estado de su amigo, la visión de la mesa y las mujeres pasaron de ser un simple borrón a desaparecer completamente. Su mirada se encontraba posada en el techo de algún sitio oscuro, que Midorima reconoció tras su estupor como el techo de la habitación de Takao.

Intentando no exaltarse, parpadeó fuertemente. La imagen volvió a ser de la cena a punto de terminar que se encontraba frente a sí. Un sonoro llanto llegó hasta sus oídos, al momento en que la vista volvió a transformarse en la del cuarto de Kazunari.

Dejando caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa, Shintarou cayó de su silla hacia atrás. La mirada desorbitada en su rostro pareció fijarse en las mujeres que ya acudían a su ayuda, ellas podrían haberlo jurado, pero Midorima jura y perjura que todo lo que puede ver son las piernas de Takao agitándose violentamente, pareciendo sus propias piernas.

* * *

 _Seguid disfrutando del Mes MidoTaka, que ya está por culminar._

 _Nos leemos en el segundo y último capítulo muy pronto._


	2. Mar de colores

| _Primero que nada, espero disfrutasen el evento y que a pesar de que ya ha terminado, sigan ofreciéndole amor al Halcón y a la Zanahoria. También les deseo hayan tenido felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo. Así pues, llego yo (un poco antes de lo planeado) con el segundo y último capítulo de este mini two-shot._ |

* * *

Para cuando abre los ojos, Midorima se encuentra en penumbra total. Se levanta más rápido de lo que puede y el dolor de cabeza no se hace esperar.

El sonido de una puerta chirriando ligeramente a su costado le devuelve a la realidad. Relaja la mirada lo suficiente como para entrever la silueta de una mujercita que se acerca precipitadamente hasta él. ―Shin-chan, ¿te encuentras mejor...?―, escucha en la vocecilla preocupada de Yoshimi. Los ojos no pueden acostumbrársele aún a la luz emanada desde el lado opuesto de la puerta, por lo que solo acierta a sonreírle ligeramente mientras asiente.

―Lamento las molestias―, expresa cuando se percata, ya con un poco más de claridad, de una segunda figura que se asoma. Desea no poder distinguir las sonrisas tristonas que le dirigen las mujeres.

―Midorima-kun... Ya he llamado a tu madre; está en el trabajo aún, pero dice que en cuanto pueda escaparse vendrá por ti. Y la señorita Haku trajo a Ayami; está en la sala esperando a que despiertes. Iré a avisarle, tú no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo...?― Y Shintarou, como buen hombre que es, no piensa en negarle nada a la mujer. A esta se le escapa una sonrisa entre las primeras lágrimas y se aferra a su verde, tan verde cabeza para decirle que lamenta que esto les esté sucediendo a ellos. Midorima se sonroja extremamente y reprime su deseo por acomodarse las gafas mientras devuelve el abrazo tembloroso.

Así es como, desde que las mujeres le han dejado, Shintarou se ha dedicado a intentar relajarse. Sin embargo, no logra hacerlo por más que trate. Algo se maquina en su mente de a poco, consumiéndolo, llenándole la cabeza de pensamientos que él, ni sabe lo que son, ni quiere averiguarlo.

Un fuerte golpe afuera de la habitación en que se encuentra le distrae de sí mismo. Gira los ojos apuradamente y se sienta del mismo modo, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza casi le haga soltar un quejido. ―Agh...―, escucha sin embargo desde la puerta que se abre de golpe. ―¡Shin-chan, aquí estás!

―Takao, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?―, pregunta Midorima fastidiado, observando a Takao posando extrañamente mientras avanza ciegamente hacia él. Cierra los ojos y se frota las sienes tras las gafas hasta que escucha un grito y el golpe de algo parecido a un costal de papas aterrizando aparatosamente.

―¡Shin-chan! Joder, mi trasero... ¡No te voltees, intento llegar hasta ti!― Midorima entrecierra los ojos al tiempo en que escucha eso. No obstante, no le permite a Takao siquiera levantarse, pues él mismo se adelanta para ponerlo de pie y guiarlo hasta la cama en que se encontraba plácidamente segundos antes.

―No te muevas más si no puedes ver, nanodayo―, ordena. Takao se ubica a sí mismo desde la visión de Midorima y responde con un agitado―: ¡No puedo quedarme tirado más tiempo; siento que voy a morir si no hago algo!

―No seas ridículo y quédate ahí hasta que llegue mi madre.

Takao refunfuña e intenta ponerse de pie una vez recupera su poderosa vista de halcón, pero Midorima adquiere también la habilidad al observar a través de los ojos contrarios y le detiene antes de siquiera poder quitarse del todo la cobija en un juego de nunca acabar. Es a mitad de uno de esos intentos que la menor de la familia de peculiar cabello verde hace acto de presencia. ―Hermano... Kazunari-kun...

―Ah, Ayami...

―¡A-Ayami-chan!

La pequeña aguarda un par de instantes en silencio, incomodando a sus mayores en el camino, y una vez se asegura de que ambos la están "mirando", suelta un discreto suspiro de alivio. ―¿Cómo se encuentran, hermano, Kazunari-kun? ―, pregunta en una sonrisa ligera.

* * *

―Lo siento mucho, chicos. Ya escucharon al doctor. Ahora lo primordial es que no se separen mucho y que nos avisen cada vez que les suceda esto.― Las llaves resuenan en cuanto la mujer de gafas las guarda en su bolso. Midorima y Takao aguardan un movimiento de su parte o más palabras, pero ella tarda al menos un par de segundos en voltearse a mirarlos. La sonrisa plástica que les dedica le sabe bastante normal a Midorima; a Takao le revuelve el estómago. ―Shintarou, sube con Takao-kun a tu habitación y recuéstense un rato. Deben estar agotados.― Ambos obedecen a la acción de inmediato. Lo último que escuchan antes de dejar atrás a la mujer es un suspiro dolido que se les incrusta bien al fondo.

En medio de un silencio ensordecedor, Midorima abre la puerta de su habitación, entra y se sienta al borde de la cama sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Takao. Cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro que la vista de halcón alcanza a notar. Takao arruga el ceño. ―Eh... Shin-chan...

―¿Qué sucede, nanodayo?

―¿Podrías voltear hacia acá? Es que, bueno, otra vez...

Midorima le dirige una mirada entrecerrada a su contrario y este, andando dificultosamente, se le acerca hasta quedar frente a él. Es de las pocas veces que Shintarou pueda decir que debe mirar a Takao hacia arriba.

―No podemos quedarnos así por siempre―, advierte la voz nasal de Takao. No, a Midorima no le sabe a advertencia sino a plan con maña. Aguarda en silencio por algo más que tenga que decir su compañero y este, sin pensárselo mucho, se le avienta encima de un segundo a otro.

El santo choque entre sus frentes les aturde las ideas por un par de instantes.

―¡Qué demonios te crees que haces, nanoda-!

―¡No podemos quedarnos así!―, repite Takao con la mirada fija en los ojos de su amigo, mitad porque aún no puede ver con sus propios ojos, mitad porque no puede evitar la curiosidad de verse a sí mismo con la decisión plantada en el rostro. Su madre tenía razón al decir que el ceño fruncido le hacía ver como ido. Demasiado anormal para él. Midorima le mira desde abajo, por la posición en que han quedado, y las cejas se le juntan en señal de rabia por concordar con ello.

―Quítate de encima―, gruñe Shintarou en voz baja en plan «Sí, pero este no es el modo». Takao lo entiende y acaba recostándose junto a él en la cama que compartirán esa noche en completo silencio, cosa de por sí extraña en él.

Sin embargo, por más que ambos intentan buscar una solución a lo que les está aconteciendo ―con bastantes sonidos de frustración de por medio―, acaban durmiéndose en la misma cama sin haber encontrado algo que les devolviera su vista normal.

Ya se preocuparían por ello el lunes en la mañana.

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

Las instrucciones habían sido claras: Si su perfecta sincronización se activaba repentinamente, todo lo que debían hacer era detenerse y esperar a que se les pasara, porque realmente no duraba mucho. Cuando aprendieran a controlarla un poco mejor, podrían olvidarse de ello. Por eso es que Midorima no entiende cómo es posible que Takao siga haciendo de su situación un drama total. Es decir, conociéndolo, debería estar emocionado. ―¡Carajo, no de nuevo! ¡Shin-chan, voltea hacia mí que me voy a caer...!― Y, en efecto, parecía ser que también estaban desarrollando la capacidad de predecir el futuro. Para cuando Midorima logró ubicarlo debajo de la canasta, todo lo que pudo ver fue a Takao sobándose el trasero con el ceño fruncido. ―¡Maldición!

Midorima se acerca hasta él, le extiende una mano y pide permiso al capitán para llevarlo a las bancas. Kimura, sin embargo, se adelanta y les concede permiso para retirarse de la práctica antes, con el pretexto de no querer un par de ciegos jugando. Así es como Midorima dirige a Takao hasta las duchas.

Un par de segundos antes de que Midorima, a pesar de su sonrojo y su mirada desviada, se ofrezca para ayudarlo a llegar hasta la regadera, Takao le sorprende con uno de sus gritos más felices:

― ¡Veo a mi luz!

E, internamente, Midorima lo agradece.

―Estaré afuera―, avisa Shintarou en cuanto escucha el sonido del agua aterrizando sobre las baldosas y la pasional voz de Takao en una interpretación, la cual se detiene para dedicarle un «¡Claro, Shin-chan!» antes de regresar a su canción.

Yendo a preparar sus cosas para irse a duchar en cuanto sepa que Takao no va a morir, Midorima se queda pensando que esta "habilidad" no es tan genial como se podría esperar, y que Takao tiene un poco de razón en no creerlo. Se traga un suspiro y sostiene su toalla mientras espera sentado en una de las bancas a que Takao salga.

De pronto, su vista se vuelve un borrón y pasa de los lockers a la regadera. Midorima da un respingo y trata de no ver a Takao con una mano apuntando hacia la pared y dando muchos saltos rockeros de por medio.

De buenas a primeras, Shintarou se sonroja por pensar que en cualquier momento Takao va a tener que mirar su propio cuerpo, y que él también lo hará, inevitablemente; pero pronto intenta tranquilizarse, puesto que sabe que nada bueno saldrá de su nerviosismo.

Intentando conservar la compostura, sigue observando cómo Takao le canta al champú y en segundos corre hacia el lavabo para treparse en él y hacer lo mismo con el espejo. Shintarou siente el calor quemándole las mejillas, y solo ruega no tener que ir a sacarlo él mismo de ahí antes de que continúe con esa tortura.

―¡Takao, date prisa!―, grita, pero sabe que en realidad sus palabras no son escuchadas.

Así pues, Midorima se acomoda en su asiento, parpadea un par de veces en la oscuridad, se auto-odia un poco, maldice y bendice lo que sea que esté sucediéndoles, vuelve a cerrar los ojos, y continúa observando la imagen de Takao dibujándose de a poco tras sus párpados.

De todos modos, no puede hacer más.

* * *

 _Puedo saber, tras mucho pensar y pensar y pensar en cómo desarrollar esta idea, que esto da para muchas situaciones MidoTaka, pero yo he preferido dejarlo simplemente hasta aquí. :v Lo demás que pueda pasar entre ellos, será cuestión de lo que se puedan imaginar…_


End file.
